


The Strength That Is Mine

by growligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Incest, M/M, Thor tops AND bottoms, more characters and relationships will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: In order to ensure that he's fit to rule Asgard once his father passes, Thor has to fulfill an ancient prophecy and sleep with ten people to gain their strength.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard, mighty warrior and god of thunder, awoke with a jolt, body drenched in sweat. Something strange had taken place in his brain that night, and his body was still shivering with the after effects of it.

It had started out a normal dream, he’d been eating three cheeseburgers at McDonald’s and taken some pictures with fans and posing shirtless for them. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then he had come to realizr that his bladder had been full and he had ventured into the bathroom that’s when the mysterious and slightly traumatizing part of his dream had started.

He’d closed the door behind him and started to unzip his pants to pull out his large member when all of a sudden he had seen his father stare up at him from within the toilet.

“FATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??????????” asked Thor with mild indignation and was glad the meat pole still hadn’t left the confines of his jeans.

“Thor my son I have come to you with a warning and a prophecy” said Odin’s vice woice from within the toilet bowl. “My son the time is drawing near when I am going to pass away and travel to the other side and you will have to rule our kingdom.”

Thor listened to the old one eyed man’s words as they echoed around the room.

“Before you are fit to rule Asgard there is a test that you need to pass you have to sleep with ten different powerful people if you do so you will gain their power and then you will be fit to rule Asgard and be strong enough to withstand and also defeat our enemies. My son.”

“Father that’s ridiculous!” explaimed Thor but suddenly Odin’s face was gone.

Thor shook his head but he was unable to get the dream out of his mind. He knew what he had to do. He got up from the bed and dressed and went to see the most intelligent man he knew that was Heimdall.

“Hello Heimdal” said Thor as he stepped into Heimdall’s room where Heimdall was watching the nine reams and stuff. “I had a most troubling dream last night and I have come to you for advice for I am most concerned.”

“Tell me everything my dear boy” said Heimdall in a fatherly voice he and Thor had always had a special bond.

“I dreamed that father came to me in a dream and told me that his end is drawing near and that to be strong enough to rule Asgard I have to have sex with ten people to gain their power so I can be strong enough to rule Asgard!!!!!!!”

“Ah yes that was a prophecy” confirmed Hemidal.

“!!!!!!!!!!” gasped Thor.

“Yes I am afraid that it is true now you must go see your father at once for his end is drawing near and if you do not hurry it might be too late.”

Thor hurried to go see his dear old father who was lying in bed reading an old Midgardian book about reindeers.

“Hello father I have come to visit you” said Thor.

“Hello my oldest child I am glad to see you” said Odin but his voice was hoarse and he sighed softly and coughed as he gazed one eyedly at his offspring. “Sit down” he said and patted the bed.  
Thor sat down like his fahter had asked him to.

“Father I had a most troubling dream and you wer ein it.”

“Ah it was the prophecy” said Odin wisely and nodded as if to himself. “I have felt it myself my end is indeed coming and you now know what you have to do to ensure that you are the wisest and strongest ruler Asgard could possibly have.

“But father!!” protested Thor.

“No buts” said Odin sternly and glared at him with all his might. You shall leave at once and you are not to return until you have fulfilled your destiny and are ready to take my place as the rightful ruler of Asgard if you fail I will have to appoint Loki an dyou don’t want that now do you!??!”

“No father I am sorry” said Thor but there was a hint of bitterness in his sweet world. “I shall get ready to leave at once.”

Thor went to pack his bag and wondered where he was to go first. Who could possibly be powerful enough for him to benefit from taking on their strength?

Right then there was a knock on the door and Loki stepped into the room.

“Hello” said Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor’s dark clad brother Loki stood inside the room. He was gazing upon Thor with a questioning look in his green or blue eyes.

“Where are you going, brother? I notice that you are packing” spoke Loki.

Thor shrugged awkwardly as he did not really feel completely comfortable telling the truth about where he was going but he wasn’t good at coming up with lies on the spot. He was worried that Loki was going to judge him. Then it hit him! He had his first potential partner right there!

Thor let his bag fall to the floor as he sat down upon his creaking bed and stared at his handsome brother’s chiseled face with a most serious expression upon his bearded face.

“Loki my brother I had a dream that was a prophecy” last night began Thor and then he told Loki the tale of everything that had happened and how he had to have some adult naptime with ten different people and be the strongest ruler Asgard could possibly have.

“I see” said Loki slowly. Thoughts seemed to be running through his wicked little mind. “Well I suppose you don’t have a choice. If this is what it takes for you to become the king we all so desperately need I will of course oblige.”

Thor opened his mouth to reply but before he knew it Loki was naked. His body was hairless and his nipples weren’t abnormally large but rather normal sized and not attracting too much attention. Thor let his gaze wander to his brother’s member and noted that there was at least one part of him that had Jotun physiology. Loki’s popsicle was dangling between his legs like a large cucumber except fleshy and not as firm.

Thor felt his own member harden inside his pants and he decided to strip off his clothes so he did.

“Okay I guess it’s time” he said avoiding Loki’s eyes. His muscular body was big compared to Loki’s thinner one and he knew that he had nothing to be ashamed of but it was still awkward being naked with Loki.

Loki magically conjured up a jar of lube.

“That was quick thinking” commented Thor. “Well lie down on the bed then.”

Loki went to lie down on the bed looking slightly grumpy over the fact that he was going to bottom but the complaints that Thor was expecting never came. He lubed up his man hammer and felt it harden in his slippery hands as he did so. Then he took a finger and shoved it up Loki’s wrinkled entrance.

“Nnghg!!” exclaimed Lokie as he felt his brother invade his most sacred orifice.

“It will stop hurting in a minute or so” reassured Thor gently as he shoved another digit inside his brother’s tight cavern.

Thor shoved his fingrers in and out Loki’s slowly loosening hole as he prepared him for the D. Loki had soon stopped maoaning in pin and grown silent but Thor noticed that Loki’s little soldier was standing at attention.

Thor removed his fingers with a plop and pushed his dick deeply inside his brother.

“Mmmmnnghhh!!!” exclamated Loki as he felt like his bottom got ripped apart by Thor’s egregious weapon. “Hhhggggngng!!!”

“There there” said Thor in an attempt to comfort the whining man as he found a rhythm while plowing the yonger man’s ass.

Suddenly Thor hit Loki’s special ass button and Loki let out a soft moan of pleasure.

“Mmmmhhhhh!” said Loki.

Thor felt slightly proud and made sure to keep hitting that sweet spot. Soon Loki’s pecker was leaking its contents eagerly, throbbing with arousal and need. He was going to explode soon. Then he did. He shot his man juice all over his own stomach and chest and some ended up on Thor too.

Seeing his brother’s semen all over them both was enough to push the blond warrior over the edge and he came with a mighty roar that echoed through the room. He emptied the content of his balls inside Loki’s cavern and then he pulled out. White gooey stuff ran out of Loki’s asshole. It looked like he had eaten a lot of yoghurt and then gotten diarrhea.

“Well that’s one person down” said Thor as he counted on his fingers. Beneath him Loki was using a spell to clean them both up from the sperms.


	3. Chapter 3

There was an awkward silence between the brothers as Thor got up from the bed.

“Well” he said and cleared his throat. “Guess I better get going then. Got a long journey in front of me and all that.” He reached down on the floor to pick up his bag.

“Yeah” said Loki. “Well I’ll be seeing you then.”

Thor walked out of the room. He walked across the bridge and went to Heimdall.

“Hello Heimdoll I am here to ask you a favor” said Thor.

“Hello my boy I see you are finally ready to go on your mission” said Heimdall and gave Thor a fatherly smile.

“Yes I am ready now and quite prepared” confirmed Thor.

“Okay where do you want to go then?” asked Heimdale.

“I will let my soul guide me and take me where I need to go the most” said Thor. He honestly had no idea where to go but that sounded like a good idea.

“Okay step into the portal” said Heimdall. “Your soul will take you to the first step of the path that lies ahead of you.”

Thor stepped into the portal and lots of colors swirled around him as he travelled across the universe. Then the swirling stopped and Thor stepped out. He was in a dark and cold place. A shiver ran through his muscular arms, covering them in goose bumps. He knew where he was for he had been there once before. He had traveled to realm of Loki’s birthpeople, Jotunheim.

“Brrrr” said Thor and pulled his cape around him as he started walking across the barren icy landscape. In the distance he saw some Jotun children throw snowballs at each other. They were the size of an adult Asgardian but they had the round faces of children and their shrill laughters rang like music through the valley.

Thor kept waling and after a while he came to a big building. It looked like a giant igloo with towers and stuff. He opened the front door which was also made of ice and stepped inside the building. A long red carpet was seen.

Thor walked up the carpet and soon he came into the throne room. On a throne that looked like it was made of ice sat a familiar face. It was Laufey, Loki’s biological father.

“Hello Laufey it seems that we meet again” said Thor.

“What are you doing here you impertinent brat?” asked the Jotun king.

“I am on a mission and it seems I have been led here for a reason.”

“And what reason would that be?” asked Laufey and faked not being interested.

“My dear father is facing imminent death and it falls to me to take over the rulership of our people but before I can do so I must find greater strength and in order to do so I have to sleep with ten people to gain their strength.”

“Ah yes” nodded Laufey wisely. “The ancient ritual. I remember. I had to go through it too before I became king. Very well what will I get if I agree to sleep with you?”

“Continued peace between Asgard and Jotunheim and you can borrow Loki for Christmas and Easter” suggested Thor.

“Very well I accept” said Laufey and nodded his big blue head.

He got up from the ice throne. He was wearing a blue loincloth and nothing else. His nipples were hardened in the cold and Thor could not help but notice that Loki had inherited his fathers nipples. They looked just the same except Laufey’s were bigger and bluer.

Laufey led the way into a side chamber that seemed to serve as a guest room.

“This will suffice for where my sleeping chambers are is my secret” stated the King.

“Okay” said Thor.

Laufey let his loin cloth fall to the floor and revealed an enormous blue icicile. It was still flaccid but one of Laufey’s plate sized hands started fondling it and it seemed to awaken to the giant’s tender touch.

Thor realized that he would be expected to bottom. That was just the way things worked here. He was only a Prince yet and to let the King penetrate him would be to show respect. It might do him good and be a sign of both diplomacy and well-meaning. So Thor took of his clothes and tried to ignore the cold that seemed to permeate this whole realm. He lied down on the bed which was a block of ice cowered by a blanket. It was hard and cold.

Laufey took up a bottle of lube that he had been keeping in loin cloth and lathered up his tremendous member. He was at least 12 feet high and Thor was ready to bet that just the blue monster beneath his legs was at least two feet. He gulped.

Laufey leaned down over him and whispered huskily in his ear.

“Relax, my little muscle slut.”

Thor tried to relax his ring muscles as he felt the engorged member press against it but found that it was hard. Still , it managed to find its way inside him and it was slowly and painfully that it filled him and stretched him to the very brim.

“Hhhhghgg” panted Thor. “Nnnghg!”

“Relax yourself!” barked Laufey and then he laughed softly. “You’re acting like a virgin, Odinson.”

Thor glared at the frost giant and forced himself to relax. He looked down and could see a bulge in his stomach. Laufey drew back and so did the bulge. Thor realized with a pang of fear that it was the blue King’s dick that was poking into his stomach and he tried to not think about what it might be doing to his internal organs.

Laufey moved at a quick and rough pace and Thor sound found pleasure when the enormous thing that was impaling him from behind hit his prostate.  
“Ooooh!!!” moaned Thor. “Ooh Laufey ooh.”

Soon he found his release and his manly milk sprayed over them both as he screamed out his pleasure. Laufey soon followed and the two lovers laid panting together for a short moment before Laufey got up.

“You can spend the night here. It’s late.” Then he left the room and Thor went to a bath tub that was made of ice to clean himself up.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor aweoke in the morning, his limbs sore and cold from spending the night on a slab of ice. He sat up and yawned a little then he got up and walked into the dining hall. He found that it was empty except for the Jotun king, Laufey.

On the table was what Thor assumed was the Jotunheim version of a breakfast. Laufey drank a blue drink with a consistency reminiscent of the Earth drink known as a slushie. He was eating what looked like a sandwich made of ice with something that looked like ham on.  
“Sit down, Odinson” said Laufey and gestured for Thor to sit down so Thor went and sat down at the table and immediately two servants came and served him the same thing Laufey was eating. Thor took a bite of the ice sandwich and it crunched pleasantly as he chewed.

“I thank you for your hospitality” said Thor diplomatically.

“You are welcome” said Laufey and drank some slushie. “So where will you go next?”

Thor shrugged.

“I have no idea. I guess I’ll see where my soul leads me on this journey to manhood and rulership.”

“Hmm” hmm’ed Laufey as if deep in thought. “If I might be so bold, I have a suggestion.”

“Oh?” asked Thor.

“Well you could always go see your sister” suggested Laufey.

“I HAVE A SISTER!?!?!” asked Thor in mild confusion.

“...whoops??” said Laufey.

~

Thor burst into the throne room, breathing angrily while the veins on his muscular arms throbbed threateningly as they seemed to be about to burst through his sweaty skin. He had hurried back to Asgard at once to demand answers from the man he had once trusted. He felt batrayed and angry!

“FATHER I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION” demanded Thor as he stormed towards the throne angrily.

“What is the matter my dear son?” inquired the one eyed old man.

“I THOUGHT LOKI WAS MY ONLY SIBLING” bellowed Thor and angry tears sprung from his eyes. He blinked to keep them at bay but they were already falling down his cheeks and onto the floor, sparkling with electricity.

“Ah yes you have a sister” admitted Odin and suddenly it seemed like he could not meet Thor’s eyes. “I haven’t seen her for a very long time because I locked her up and then I forgot she existed.”

Frigga gasped.

Odin realized that an explanation was expected from him so he gathered his family (Loki was there too he had been watching from behind a curtain) around him as he got ready to tell the tale.

“One day many eons ago I had sex with a woman I met in a pub and she got pregnant and then she had a baby and that baby was your sister I named her Hela” explained Odin. “I was younger then than I am now and also liked power so I conquered some worlds and stuff and Hela helped me and also she was my executioner and she had a big wolf.”

The rest of the Odinson family was listening intently to the old patriarch’s story.

“And then one day I decided I wanted to be nice and stuff so I decided to stop conquering stuff and then Hela got angry so I got angry and I locked her away and then I met your mother and then we got Thor and then I gave Thor Hela’s old hammer and Loki got some of Hela’s old clothes.”

Frigga looked like she was about to faint.

“I am afraid that when I die Hela will be released from Hel and she’s probably going to be a bit angry and might even try to take over Asgard and technically she’s my firstborn so she has the right but she’s not a very good ruler because she’s sadistic and stuff” explained Odin. “That’s why you need to hurry my son so you can be stronger than her when the time comes.”

“I know what I had to do” said Thor. He knew what he had to do. He would travel to Hel and sleep with Hela and then he would have her power along with the power of ten other people and he would be practically unbeatable then. He would just need to figure out a way to get her to agree to sleep with him.

Thor grabbed his bag and walked across the bridge and went to Heimdall.

“Hi Heimdall I want to go to Hel” said Thor.

Heimdall looked unsure but he obeyed Thor and soon Thor was on his way to Hel to meet his big sister for the first time and also get laid. At least that’s what he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor arrived in Hel with a thud. He had landed badly and hit his left buttcheek on a rock. He rubbed it and swore as he stood up and looked around him. It was a bleak, depressing realm and Thor was glad he didn’t live there. He started walking. He walked for some time.

Suddenly he saw a woman and he knew it had to be his sister for she looked like his brother Loki (except Loki was adopted so the similaries were kind of weird. For a moment Thor wondered if there’d been a mix up and HE was the adopted one!!) she had black hair and wore a green and black outfit those were Loki’s favorite colors. She was sitting on a rock crocheting a hat with bear ears. The hat was also green and black.

“Hello” Thor greeted his newfound sister.

Hela looked up and looked equal parts confused and annoyed.

“And who might you be?” inquired the Goddess of Death.

“I am Thor, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder, Wielder of Mjölnir, Avenger, and three time winner in the annual hot dog eating contest.”

Hela yawned she wasn’t impressed by her muscular little brother’s attempt to impress her.

“Okay” she said.

“Yes” said Thor.

“What do you want then?” asked Hela. She rolled her eyes and looked bored. Her hat was done so she laid it down next to her and began to crochet a matching pair of socks.

“Odin is dying” revealed Thor.

“Oh really?” said Hela but seemed more interested in her crocheting than in Thor.

“Yes and in a dream a prophecy came to me. It is the ancient prophecy that every new king in the nine realms is foretold when the time of their rulership draws near. For when Odin passes, the crown will fall to me and to ensure that I am strong enough, I must bang ten people so I can get their strength. I’ve got two down and eight to go.”

Hela looked up at her brother.

“I see” she said in a quiet voice.

“Yes I assume you’re going to try to kill me” said Thor and felt very intelligent for drawing that conclusion all of his own.

“No I just want to open a store and sell the stuff I’ve made” said Hela. “It got boring being all along so I took up crocheting as a hobby but there’s no one around to wear my stuff and it kind of makes me sad.”

“Okay if you sleep with me I will let you open a store in Asgard and sell your stuff” said Thor. He knew he was being a good king. This was yet another powerful being he was being diplomatical towards and making deals with.

“Okay it’s a deal” said Hela and took of her clothes. She took of her bra and her tatas sprang free. Then she took of her panties and revealed her hoohah. She led Thor to a bed. It looked like she had crocheted it herself. Thor took off his armor and they were both naked, his pecs flexing gently in the wind.

Hela laid down on the bed and spread her legs.

“Wait!” said Thor. “I almost forgot!”

He reached down in his bag and pulled out a condom and slid it onto his erected man stick.

“Okay now we can have sex and I won’t have to worry about knocking you up.”

He laid down over Hela and entered her slowly. He quickly found a rhythm and their bodies bounced together for a few moments. Hela’s tits tickled Thor’s mantits.

“Oooh” moaned Hela.

“Mmmmh aaah!!!” panted Thor.

Then he released his magical sauce inside the condom and at the same time Hela climaxed too. Thor pulled out and threw the condom away.

“Okay that was nice” said Thor.

“Yeah sure” agreed Hela.

“Okay I guess I’ll be going now.”

“Wait” said Hela. She was wearing clothes again. She reached down on the ground and picked something up. It was the hat she had made. The green and black one with bear ears. “Take this.”

“Thank you very much that is very kind of you” said Thor and put the hat on.  
Then he put on his clothes and his armor and waved goodbye. He was travelling again. Through space. Not knowing where he was going to end up next.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor found himself in a familiar realm. It was Midgard, also known as Earth. Or Tellus if you wanna get scientific but Thor was fine calling it Earth or Midgard. He was standing outside a very familiar house it was Tony’s house. It was red and gold like an Iron Man suit and had a letter box that looked like an Iron Man head. You put the letters through the mouth.

Thor walked up the garden path and rang the door bell. Tony opened the door.

“Hello Thor what are you doing here?” asked Tony.

“It’s a long story and I am afraid it will take time to tell” said Thor.

“Okay come in and tell me I will make some coffee” said Tony. Then they did just that. After Thor had finished telling his story Tony nodded sagely.

“I see” he said and fondled his goatee. “That’s interesting. Can’t say I’ve ever heard of a prophecy like that before but now that you mention it it kinda does make sense.”

“Yeah” said Thor and gulped down some coffee. It was dark and bitter like his brother’s soul. “So do you have any idea who I could sleep with?”

“Well if it’s strength you’re looking for I think Hulk would be your man and also possibly Cap I guess” suggested Tony. He was a very helpful friend and Thor appreciated it greatly. He always knew he could trust Tony Stark.

“Well so far I have slept with three people” confided Thor. “I mean on this mission I wasn’t a virgin or anything.” He blushed a little but it was true. He wasn’t a virgin. It was just embarrassing to talk about sex with someone he didn’t know that well. He drank some more coffee to distract himself and try to hide his beetroot colored cheeks with the cup.

“I assume you need some place to stay” said Tony.

“I suppose I do” agreed Thor.

“Pepper has dumped me and I’m lonely you can stay here.”

“Okay thanks that’s very nice of you.”

“No problem you’re welcome.”

“Okay thanks.”

~

That evening all the Avengers had gathered at Tony’s house to catch up and listen to Thor’s breathtaking stories of his most recent adventures.

“So are you actually stronger now?” asked Clint sceptically. “I mean can you like feel it and stuff?”

Thor shrugged. He had never actually thought of trying it out before but he supposed he should have. He tried to empty his mind to let himself focus and soon enough he had frozen Clint on the spot and he looked like a person inside an ice statue.

Bruce screamed. He was afraid. He started turning green and transformed into the Hulk. 

Thor knew that now the time had come to put his plans into action and he placed a calloused hand on Hulk’s massive thigh. Hulk’s nostrils flared threateningly.

“Hello big guy” said Thor in what he hoped was a seductive voice. Everyone else was too busy playing scramble to notice what was going on except Tasha who had taken Clint outside to unfreeze him.

“Hi” said Hulk grumpily.

“Are you busy?” asked Thor and fluttered his eyelashes in a seductive yet slightly manly fashion.

“No” said Hulk.

“Do you want to be?” said Thor and pouted his lips tenderly.

“Okay” said Hulk.

Then they went to the bedroom. The one Thor was borrowing from Tony. He was nervous now. If Laufey had been big then Hulk was bigger and that probably went for his dongle too. But Thor needed to be strong. He needed to be powerful.

Hulk had pulled off his purple pants when Thor hadn’t looked and his acid green Hulk pickle was standing at attention. Thor’s anus clenched in terror as he thought about having that thing inside him. But he had no choice. Then a realization hit him! He had slept with Loki and Loki was a shapeshifter…

Thor grew. He grew big and tall and soon he was as tall as the Hulk. Now he could take Hulk’s dick without problems. He stripped and laid down on the now slightly too small bed. There was no lube to be found so a bottle of hand lotion would have to do. Thor prepared his own butt by shoving a pair of fingers up it and scissoring them and stuff and then he lubed up Hulk’s dick and Hulk giggled a little and then Hulk bent down over Thor and showed his incredible Hulk up Thor’s now prepared asshole and he slid in without much trouble and they were having sex.  
“Aaah” panted Thor.

“Hulk” said Hulk as he fucked Thor hard and angrily but not too violently. The bed was creaking omniously but as Hulk lasted all of five seconds it did not have time to break. Thor didn’t get to jizz himself but he was just glad it was over. He went down to normal size and went to take a shower. Hulk went to join the others to play scramble.

That was four down and six to go, Thor realized with a jolt of happiness inside his stomach. He was doing good!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter physically hurt because I've bit a finger nail weirdly and it hurts every time I touch a key on the keyboard.

Thor gazed nervously at Tony across the table. It was the morning after the Hulk incident and Thor was sure that Tony knew. Now he was awaitng the other Avenger’s judgment. But nothing seemed to come. Tony was sipping his orange juice with coffee in and drinking the newspaper while he was eating a scone with butter and marmalade on. Vision had made it this morning.

“Well?” inquired the Asgardian warrior.

“Nothing of interest” said Tony and folded the newspaper and laid it on the empty chair next to him.

“Well when are you gonna confront me about yesterday!”

“Oh the Clint thing? No one likes Clint so it wasn’t a big deal” said Tony and gave Thor a comforting pat on his bulging bicep.

“No!” whined Thor and pouted just a little. “I mean the other thing!”

“What thing?”

“The Hulk thing?”

“YOU SLEPT WITH THE HULK!!!!????”

Thor blushed.

“Oh goodness” said Tony and looked mildly surprised. “I am surprised you can sit today.”

“I used the powers I got from my brother Loki and shapeshifted myself bigger. His member fit snugly inside my back cavern.”

Tony nodded. “Okay I was just worried you were like having an anal prolapse or something.”

“What’s that?” asked Thor. Tony reluctantly pulled up his cellphone from his pocket and typed something in. Thor soon found himself wishing he had never asked as he looked at the pictures Tony had googled up for him. But he was sure his ass was normal. Surely he would have felt if..?

Thor excused himself and went to the bathroom. He stripped down and turned his back to the mirror, leaning forward slightly while spreading his butt cheeks with his hand to get a good view of his anus. He looked over his shoulder and could have wept with relief when he saw that it looked the way it always had. A completely normal muscular asshole. He dressed himself again and went for a walk.

Thor was walking down the street when he spooted a familiar face over at a hot dog stand. It was Loki. He was ordering a hot dog without mustard but with extra onions.

“Hello Loki” greeted Thor and waved. Loki jumped and spilled some ketchup on his suit.

“Hello Thor I did not know you were here” said Loki.

“What are you doing here dear brother” asked Thor.

“I was merely craving a hot dog and nothing else so don’t go snooping around anyway I’m leaving now” said Loki and glared angrily at his brother.

“I used the powers I got from you last night to have sex with the Hulk” bragged Thor.

“Ew” said Loki. It was clear he did not approve.

“Yes I am very powerful now” said Thor.

“Good for you” said Loki.

“Yes I met our sister too” said Thor.

“Okay I don’t care” said Loki. Then he walked away. He forgot his hot dog.

Thor picked it up and then he ate it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor had slept with four people. He felt that it was a lot, but it still wasn’t enough. He still had six people left and he was starting to worry that he was beginning to run out of time. Right now he was sitting in Tony’s kitchen drinking a banana smoothie that Vision had made. Tony was off crying over Pepper in the bathroom again and Thor had decided it was best not to bother him. Vision was in the living room watching a movie about a robot boy.

Thor put on a jeans jacket to match his jeans and his jeans shirt and his jeans cap and then he went outside feeling fashionable. He walked the streets of the city in which Tony was now living and thought back to when he had met Loki earlier. He missed Loki.

“HEIMDALL I WANT TO GO HOME” yelled Thor and pointed up at the sky hoping to gain Heimdall’s attention. Soon he was travelling to Asgard. Then he was in Asgard.

“Hello Heimdall thanks” said Thor and then he walked to the castle and went to visit Loki. He knocked on Loki’s door.

“Who is it?” said Loki.

“It’s me I’ve come home to visit” said Thor.

“Come inside” invited Loki. Thor stepped inside and found his brother laying on his bed playing a game boy color that he had brought home from Midgard he was playing Pokemon Yellow. Thor sat down and watched him play for a while then he got bored.

“I still have six people to sleep with” Thor confided in his younger brother.

“That’s not my problem” said Loki but Thor knew that deep down Loki meant well he just didn’t like it when things got emotional. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” said Loki.

“It’s me your dad” said Odin. “Is Thor there?”

“Yes” said Thor.

“Thor we have a visitor from Muspelheim.”

“Okay who is it?”

“It’s Surtur and he’s here to discuss a peace proposal.” Odin opened the door and peeked inside with his one eyed face. “The problem is that to his people sexual submission is a sign of good will and trustworthiness but I am too old to have sex and I figured that since you are trying to sleep with ten people anyway this might be your chance.”

“Okay thank you father I will come to the peace talk” said Thor.  
~

Later that night Thor was at the peace talk. There was a fancy dinner party and Thor was wearing his shiniest armor and his prettiest cloak it was red. He was eating some chicken and tonight his parents even forced him to use a knife and a fork to make him look proper otherwise Thor liked eating with his hands it made him feel in tune with his warrior self.

Surtur sat at the table too he was helping himself to some roasted potatoes.

“This is my son Thor Odinson Thor this is Surtur the fire giant.”

“Hello” said Thor and bowed his head as a sign of the respect for the foreign man.

“Hello” said Surtur. He reached down into his pocket and picked up a marshmallow. He penetrated it with his fork and grilled it over his own open body flame for a minute then he handed it to Thor.

“Ah” said Odin and clasped his hands together. “Excellent! The peace talk has begun!”

The peace talk went well and soon there was only one thing left. Thor led Surtur to his bed chamber and silently prayed that he wouldn’t burn his bed up as Thor was very fond of his bed but it seemed Surtur was able to control his own flame for nothing he had touched so far had caught fire unless he had wanted it to.

Thor undressed quickly and laid down on the bed offering himself up to the fire giant. He did not even bother suggesting using lube because he was not sure how to get it onto the giant’s burning penis and he wasn’t sure whether or not the firey one would take offense if he tried to ease the pain of penetration. So Thor spread his leg and Surtur took no time preparing him. Thor barely had the time to register what was happening before the burning log had shoved its way inside his meaty hole. He could feel his insides burn as Surtur pushed in and out of his worn hole, his ring muscle not quite able to relax.

Surtur snorted.

“Are you a virgin?” he asked with his voice full of glee.

“No” said Thor and hoped that was the right answer but it was also the true answer and what kind of peace treaty could be built upon lies? 

The burning man huffed and did not ask any more questions instead he kept penetrating the Asgardian’s butthole and soon enough he found his release inside him. The jizz managed to land right on Thor’s prostate and it sent him over the edge. His own juice landed on Surtur’s burning body and went up in smoke, leaving a gross smell in the room.

“Well okay we’re allies now” said Surtur.

“Father will be most pleased to hear that” smiled Thor.

He went to shower and freshen up and take care off his poor scalded rectum. Good thing he had slept with two frost giants. He could easily create a phallic shaped icicle to use to ease the pain. And so he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor could scarcely believe it. Five people. That was how many he had slept with now. Five whole people. It was as many people as he had fingers on one hand, and if he could say so himself, it was rather impressive. No, scratch that. He, Thor Odinson, was rather impressive.

Thor grinned as he stared at himself in the mirror, his biceps flexing masculinely.

“Lookin’ good, Odinson” he flattered himself as he spun around to stare at his own butt. Maybe he was just imagining things but he thought his ass looked just a little bit firmer and more muscular than it had just a few days ago. And it’s not like it hadn’t gotten a few good workouts lately what with all the penetration it had taken.

There was a knock on the door.

“Enter!” Thor bellowed. Inside stepped Loki, his younger brother. He had his long black hair put up in a ponytail and was wearing a bathrobe and a green facial mask.

“Greetings brother” greeted Loki.

“My dear brother how nice it is to see you” smiled Thor and he meant every word he said, for he was in a particularly good mood today. “What brings you to my quarters if I may ask??”

“I was wondering if you have figured out who to sleep with next. You’ve been taking it easy for a few days and I fear that you might be running out of time if you do not hurry. You still have five people to go, remember?”

“I am aware” said Thor grimly as he felt the happiness he had felt all morning slowly dissipate and leave him with a foreboding sense of darkness. “And I have not forgotten my mission, Loki. I have merely been taking a break to spare my body from the constant assault it has been experiencing lately.”

“Ah!” said Loki and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “Brother I did not come here to accuse you so do not be angry I merely came here to offer advice.”

“Oh?” said the thunderer. “Alright Loki I am listening you’re good at advice.”

“Well” said Loki. He sat down on Thor’s bed. “I have been thinking and stuff.”

“Go on” said Thor gently encouraging his baby brother.

“I thought for a long time that I wanted be king…”

“Mhm” said Thor to show that he was listening.

“But seeing what you have gone through lately have made me change my mind. Instead I have sworn to myself to help you if you promise to make me your second in command.”

Thor positively beamed at his brother’s peaceful words. Had the enmity between them come to an end at last? Had Loki once more found love in his heart!? Was he now willing to be the loyal and supportive brother Thor once had thought him to be???? In his hearts of hearts Thor felt hope reawaken and he laid a loving hand upon his fragile brother’s shoulder feeling it lack the muscles that his own shoulders possessed.

“Loki nothing would make me happier.”

“Well then may I suggest Tony Stark?”

“Nuh?” Thor blinked once. Then twice. He was experiencing confusion. “Why Tony, Loki? He is hardly particularly powerful, nor does he have powers that could be of use to me.”

“No but he has something you don’t.”

“And what would that be o brother?”

“Err.” Loki squirmed looking slightly uncomfortable. “He… he’s a tad bit more smart than you are known to be is all...”

“I see...” Thor rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “It is true what you say, the man of iron does indeed possess a great level of intelligence. Maybe I would indeed benefit from it...”

“A king can’t just be powerful, Thor” said Loki. He felt a bit as if he was explaining things to a particularly dimwitted five year old. “They also have to be intelligent.”

“Are you calling me dumb?” said Thor defensively.

“Oh not at all” reassured Loki manipulatively. “I am merely saying that Tony’s IQ is a bit higher than most people’s and also you know him and he is sad now that Pepper has dumped him so he is pretty much right there for the taking.”

“Hmmmm” mused Thor. “You have a point once again.”

“Yeah I usually do.”

“But Tony is so experienced” whined Thor. “He might not want a beginner like me.”

“Thor get over yourself” threatened Loki. “You need to hurry so go to Midgard right now and bone that bearded old fuck or I will personally drag you there myself if I have to!!!!”

Thor pouted and glared but he did not protest.

“Fine you rude loser I am going!!!”

And so Thor went to Midgard and once again found himself outside Tony Stark’s house he rang the doorbell and soon Tony opene he smiled.

“Hello Thor I was wondering where you had gone.”

“Tony I am here for a reason” confessed Thor. Lying to his friend would only hurt them both in the ned and possibly their friendship. Thor did not like lying and also he was bad at it.

“Tell me everything” encouraged Tony as he stepped aside to let him in.

“Tony Loki said that I should sleep with you so I can gain your intelligence it would make me a better ruler of Asgard and stuff.”

“I never thought you’d ask!” grinned Tony.

“Oh Tony I knew you’d come through for me!”

Tony took Thor’s hand and led him toward his big bedroom. His bed was big. He liked sleeping in it and he had had a lot of sex there. Now it was Thor’s turn. Tony loosened his tie and threw it on the floor sexily. He wink wonked at Thor. Thor took off his shirt and unfastened his belt and let them both fall to the floor. Tony was worming his way out of his own shirt and unzipped his pants. Soon they both found themselves naked. Thor was taller than Tony who was short. Tony wasn’t muscular but he wasn’t fat and he also wasn’t skinny. He was pretty average and Thor noticed that Tony had pierced his left nipple. That piece of information had been hidden to Thor until now. He didn’t think that it was particularly sexy.

Tony reached for a bottle of scented lube and slathered it onto his hands and dick and then he slathered it onto Thor’s chest. He giggled.

“How come you are doing that?” demanded Thor quizzically. 

Tony did not answer he was licking a trail across Thor’s hairless chest. Thor waxed.

“Mmmm strawberry” moaned Tony. Thor raised an eyebrow but assumed this was some kind of weird human mating rite.

Soon Tony laid down on the bed.

“Thor sit on my dick you sexy hunk” said Tony.

Thor slid down on the engorged member with a bit of difficulty but the lube helped making his asshole slick and slippery and soon he was bouncing away happily, his own little friend awakening to the pleasant sensations that were filling his anus.

“Mmmmm” moaned Thor.

“I can tell you’ve been riding a lot” said Tony.

“Yeah we have a lot of horses back home” confessed Thor and his muscles rippled as his body rose up and down on Tony’s naughty thing.

“Mmmm Thor you are sooo good and sexy and muscular” panted Tony. His release was starting to build up in his groin. Thor’s firm butt cheeks slapped against his balls and it tickled pleasantly. Soon he would burst and fill the Asgardian with his pleasure.

Thor bounced wilder and harder and seemed to be really into it he was panting and moaning and making all kind of sex noises and Tony was unable to hold back anymore. His semen burst from his penis like juice bursts from a juice box when you drop it too hard on the ground and he painted Thor’s insides white with his sticky pulpy goodness. Soon Thor came too and the Avengers laid panting together, Thor’s head resting upon Tony’s pierced nipple.

“Thank you Tony” said Thor thankfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor had now slept with six people and he thought he deserved a pat on the back but there was no one there to pat his back so he gave himself a pat on the back. He was back in Asgard once again and was eating dinner with his family. Today it was spaghetti and meatballs. The meat had been provided by Loki. At first Thor had thought his younger brother had gone out to hunt and he had felt pride swell in his heart but it had merely turned out that Loki had accidentally run over a moose with a car and not wanted to waste the meat. Frigga had skinned and cooked it since Loki was a bit squeamish. She herself had been a fierce warrior and hunter in her youth but now she preferred to spend her time painting and solving crosswords.

“This is a most delicious meal!” exclaimed Thor as he finished his third serving. He didn’t actually like moose that much but he didn’t want Loki to feel bad so he had forced himself to eat a lot. His mother gently took his plate and filled it with yet another serving of spaghetti and meatballs.

“Now my dear family I am at a loss” sighed Thor and rested his forehead upon his calloused fist. “Six people I have slept with and six new powers I have gained but I still have to four more to go before my journey is done, and father grows weaker by the day.”

Odin coughed angrily as he took a sip of milk.

“I do not know who else to sleep with. I thought with the intelligence of Stark, I would have no problems figuring it out, but it seems I am at a loss. I have the fire powers of Surtur, the ice powers of Laufey, the sneaky shapeshifty powers of my brother dearest, the strength of the Hulk, and my sister’s powers gives me unimaginable strength with my newfound connection to the very Asgardian ground that I am stepping on. But alas...”

“Thor get over yourself and stop being so fucking melodramatic” said Frigga sternly. “Your father is weak and tired and doesn’t want to listen to your whining.”

Loki giggled.

“Fine” said Thor coldly. “I shall take my leave.”

Frigga watched her oldest son leave and then she burst into tears. She had entered menopause and did not always have full control of her emotional reactions these days. She had been very sensitive lately.

~

Thor was back on Earth. He was sitting in a cafe and eating a donut sadly. It was a sugared donut. He liked donuts. He drank some mocha latte with whipped cream and chocolate syrup on. Suddenly Steve came.

“Hello” said Steve.

“Hello” said Thor depressedly.

“What’s wrong?” asked Steve gently. He was a good soul and seeing his friends in pain hurt him deeply.

“Mother was mean to me at dinner” said Thor.

Steve ordered a slice of raspberry cheesecake and an iced caramel latte and then he went to sit down with his Asgardian friend.

“Thor do you want to talk about it?”

“No” said Thor. “It will pass.”

“Okay how’s the having sex with ten people to gain their powers before your dad dies going?”

“Badly.”

“Okay do you want to talk about it?”

“I still have four people to sleep with.”

Steve patted Thor awkwardly on the shoulder and Thor looked up at him, his blue eyes shining with tears and shock.

“You will find them my friend. I know you will.”

“Do you have any suggestions then?” asked Thor.

“No I don’t really have a lot of sex these days” said Steve.

“Okay did you back in the forties?” asked Thor.

“No I am a virgin” confessed Steve.”

“Oh.”

Then something happened. It was completely unexpected. Suddenly the world around him started to spin and Thor found himself standing in a field full of rosebushes and sunflowers. In the distance he saw a figure approach.

“Who are you!?!?!”

But the figure did not answer it simply kept approaching him and suddenly Thor saw that it was his father but the weary old man looked regal and handsome like he once had in his youth and he smiled gently at his secondborn.

“Thor my dear child” said Odin.

“Father where are we?” asked Thor in confusion.

“Shut up and listen” scolded Odin. “If you sleep with a virgin you will gain thieir powers tenfold and be stronger than you would have been otherwise. You must sleep with Steve for it is within your destiny if you do not have sex with Steven Grant Rogers you will never be able to be king and you will have failed me and the throne will have to be passed on to your sister or Loki and neither of them are fit to rule.”

Then suddenly his father turned around and walked away, and as he did the world started spinning again, and soon Thor found himself sitting in the cafe.

“Thor are you alright?” aked Steve. His tone was worried.

Thor understood that he had had yet another vision.

“Steve my friend” said Thor. “I know who my seventh person will be.”

“Oh?” said Steve. “Who will it be then?”

“You.”

“!!!!!”


	11. Chapter 11

The ninety-something year old virgin blushed violently. He couldn’t believe someone actually wanted him in a sexual context. He had never believed it to be possible. Sure, Steve was muscular and he didn’t look half bad but his confidence had never been the best and as such he had completely missed all the attempts people had made to get into his pants. But now Thor, the second sluttiest Avengers, was coming onto him. Steve knew that the tables had turned in his favor.

Steve grinned and he hoped that it was a seductive grin and not an awkward one.

“Why, I never thought you’d ask” he bullshitted. Thor smiled patiently.

“Your place or mine Rogers?” asked the God of Thunder and Steve saw how the muscles and veins played under Thor’s thin skin. Thor was even bigger than Steve was but then Steve was only a human even if he was a special one.

“Well I’ve never been to Asgard and it seems kind of far away so let’s go to my place” suggested the virgin man.

They walked together to Steve’s apartment and Steve unlocked the door and let Thor inside and they took off their shoes and hung up their coats on the coat hangers and Steve pulled down all the blinds on the windows because he didn’t want a paparazzi to see them.

“Okay I am ready” declared Steve. Once again, Thor smiled patiently.

“Do you have any lube?” asked Thor.

“What’s lube??” said Steve.

“Never mind” smiled Thor. “We will have to find a replacement. Do you have any liquid that could be used for me to ease the entrance into your sacred place?”

“I don’t know” mused Steve. “What do you normally use?”

“Well.” Said Thor and felt both his patience and his smile start to wear thin. “Lube.”

“I have margarine in a bottle” said Steve although he was mostly thinking out loud. “It’s for frying things but I guess it would work...”

Thor cringed on the inside. He did not doubt that it would work but he wasn’t particularly eager to grease his favorite limb up with margarine.

“Perhaps not” he suggested gently.

“Oh okay” said Steve. “Maybe we could use some schampoo?”

Thor imagined the feeling of shampoo sneaking under his foreskin and shuddered.

“Perhaps we could find something else” he suggested tiredly.

“Okay yeah” said Steve. “Maybe we could use my hemorrhoid ointment.”

Thor could feel the bile rise in his throat at the idea but yet he could not deny that this had been the best idea the American Avenger had come with so far.

“I… I suppose...” muttered Thor and made a valiant attempt to keep the fear out of his voice.

“Okay let’s go to my bedroom then” smiled Steve and made a quick stop into the bathroom to pick up his hemorrhoid ointment. He joined the muscular god in the bedroom where they both undressed in silence. Thor wanted it to get over with and Steve was nervous.

Steve laid down on the bed and Thor decided to try to make it good since it was the blonde man’s first time so he started making out passionately with Steve who replied eagerly but clumsily you could tell he wasn’t a very experienced individual.

Soon their weapons were erected and fencing rapidly between their legs. Thor realized that it was time. He reached for the gross ointment and squirted out quite a load that he then smeared over his hands. He stuck them inside Rogers’ ass and fingered around for a bit. Steve looked at first uncomfortbale, then fascinated, then he let out a moan and Thor knew he had poked Steve’s prostate.

Soon Thor withdrew his fingers, leaving Steve’s asshole gaping and begging for more. It would get more. Thor ointmented up his rigid Thorling and stuck it inside the welcoming entrance. The two Avengers fucked in silence for a few minutes, the occasional moan or pant all that broke the silence. Thor’s fleshy scepter kept hitting Steve’s magical place and eliciting explicit phrases from the human’s mouth.

“Ooh Thor crusade my anus” moaned Steve wantonly. “Plow me baby.”

Thor soon couldn’t hold back and his hemorrhoid ointment covered dick released its dirty treasure inside Steve’s treasure chest. He pulled out. Steve smiled up at him. He was in love with Thor now.


	12. Chapter 12

After the unpleasant adventure with Steve, Thor could at least feel relieved in knowing that he had slept with seven people now. He only had three to go, and that was a lot less than he’d had at the start. The problem was that Thor couldn’t come up with three more people to sleep with. At least not if he was going by strengths they had that would be of use to him, as opposed to attractiveness. There were quite a few attractive people Thor wouldn’t mind sleeping with, but that was neither here nor there.

“LokI” whined Thor. He was sitting in Loki’s room while his brother was playing a bubble shooter game on a smartphone that he had stolen back on Midgard. “Loooookiiiiiiiiii.”

Loki did not replied and Thor flopped down on the bed next to him sadly.

“Loki, my dearest of brothers, what do I do?” pondered the muscular champion out loud. “Seven people have I slept with, and seven powers have I gained, but I still have three to go before I have reached my goal and fulfilled my destiny.”

“Thor why do you always get all semi deep when you want to be annoying???”

Frigga had poked her head into her youngest’s room to see what her offpsring were up to, and irritation filled her hormonal body as she heared her oldest one whine about his situation yet again.

“If you don’t get over yoruself already I will sleep with you to shut you up!!!!” she threatened sternly and wagged a finger at the disobedient warrior. Honestly, what a rude young man she had raised…

But Thor had sat up in bed and was staring at her, a blue gleam dancing in his sky colored eyes.

“Mother, do you have any powers that I would benefit from having?”

Frigga squirmed uncomfortably. She wasn’t used to male attention. There weren’t many who had dared to hit on her these last millennia or so out of fear of angering Odin, and now a handsome young gentleman seemed to have gained an interest in her…

“No” said Frigga all of a sudden, her voice stern with wisdom. “I am your mother, Thor. You came out of my vagina and you are not going inside it again.” She shuddered at the memory. “It hurt enough to push you out.”  
Thor hung his head, the gleam gone from his eyes, leaving them a depressed blue.

“Okay” said Thor.

“Who have you slept with so far again?” asked Loki absentmindedly as he shot a red ball in the game.

“You, your dad, our sister, Surtur, Hulk, Tony and Steve” said Thor as he counted the names off of his fingers as he listed them.

“What about Vision?” suggested Loki.

“He’s a robot though.” replied Thor.

“Yes but still” suggested Loki.

“It doesn’t work like that you moron!!!” said Frigga aggressively. Did her children know nothing?

“DON’T YELL AT LOKI HE’S SENSITIVE!!!” yelled Thor fiercely, defending his younger brother from their mother’s cruel words.

Then Odin walked into the room. He was walking with a cane and coughing weakly. He was wearing a striped blue and white pajamas.

“Thor my end is drawing near” he said.

That’s when Thor’s panicked mind realized that there was someone he had forgotten. Someone who should have been obvious all along. And so, he got up from the bed and started walking to Heimdall.

~

“Hello Heimdall” said Thor he had stepped inside Heimdall’s house where Heimdall was for a lunch break.

“Hello Thor” said Heimdall he was heating up a meat stew over an open fire and peeling some potatoes.

“I am sorry to interrupt you during your time off” apologized Thor, feeling every bit the diplomat.

“It’s okay do you want lunch?” asked Heimdall.

“Yes please” said Thor in a friendly tone.

“Okay” said Heimdall. The two mighty Asgardians devoured their meal together in pleasant companionship and they drank mead and laughed and joked and acted like friends but also powerful people.

“Heimdall my friend” said Thor once his stomach was full and his glass was empty. “You have known me for a long time and you have been my confidante and my friend and I have trusted you with secrets no one else has known mostly because you’ve been spying on me.”

Heimdall nodded sagely.

“I know why it is you have come” he said in his deep voice.

“Oh?” said Thor.

“Yes, you have come because you want to engage in sexual intercourse with me to get my powers.”

“Are you interested?”

“Okay” said Heimdall and then he stood up and took off his helmet and let his dreads fall around his shoulder with a soft clattering. He took off his armor and now he was wearing a pair of pants and a purple tunic with a polka dot pattern on. He smiled.  
“Do you top or bottom?” asked Thor.

“Both” said Heimdall.

“Okay me too” said Thor.

“Okay” siad Heimdall. “Come with me to my bedroom.”

They walked to Heimdall’s bedroom where they both got completely naked and Thor saw that Heimdall waxed his chest but not his private parts.

“Lay down on my bed” ordered Heimdall and Thor frowned as he was not used to taking orders but at the same time he chose to obey so he laid down on Heimdall’s bed and spread his legs slightly to give Heimdall a good view of his so frequently plowed anus. Heimdall smiled. Then he magicked up a bottle of oil. He dripped some on Thor’s buttcheeks and as he rubbed his hands on them Thor felt a pleasant warm and tingling sensation spread through his body from his behind.

Soon Heimdall had poked a finger inside his sore pocket and wriggled it around gently. Thor began to relax and his ring muscle loosened slightly to ready itself for what it was about to take. After a while the finger withdrew from Thor’s insides and was replaced by a mighty old sausage. It pushed deeply inside Thor until he could feel Heimdall’s balls slap against his glistening butt cheeks and he gave the friendly man a loving smile. Doing it with Heimdall felt right. Maybe because they had known each other for so long.

“Mmmmmmmm” moaned Thor as Heimdall’s own private Bifrost was adventuring inside Thor’s Yggdrasil and hit all the right spots. It did not take long for Thor to reach the utmost level of pleasure and he climaxed pleasantly all over his own chest and nipples. Soon Heimdall followed and filled Thor’s hole up with his own seed, but not impregnating him as Thor did not have a womb. Then he pulled out and some jizz fell on the sheets.

The men got up from the bed and cleaned themselves up and got dressed.

“Now you only have two people left” said Heimdall as they sat down over a cup of cinnamon strawberry tea. Thor sipped thoughtfully before he answered.

“Yes but I am at a loss” he admitted.

“Fear not” said the wise guardian and patted the warrior one the back. “The answers will come to you when you least expect it. If you are ready it is time to move on, for your father is holding on by a mere thread now.” siad Heimdall.

“I am ready” said Thor. Wherever the journey would take him, he would accept it. And so Heimdall sent him off back to Earth to look for another sexual partner to conquer.


	13. Chapter 13

Thor was getting desperate. Three days he had spent in Stark’s mansion and they had hung out together and had lots of fun. They had played scramble and marathoned a season of Friends and ordered pizza two times and gone to Starbucks and played soccer and Thor had created a character in WoW and Tony had helped Thor make his own instagram account. But he had not come one bit closer to figuring out who his two last sex partners, and reality was once again beginning to catch up with the Asgardian warrior prince.

Anxiety filled his muscular body as he paced back and forth in the guest room Tony had let him use. Father was dying. Father was dying and he was there enjoying life and being irresponsible!

“Oh” moaned Thor and ran his hands over his bearded face. “Oh father forgive me, for I am ill fit to be a king and unworthy of being your son.”

Tony had snuck into the room and was watching his friend’s anguish with sympathy and empathy.

“Have you still not figured out who else to fuck?” asked the bearded millionare.

“No” groaned Thor. “I am at a loss. Help me Tony!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Calm down” said Tony gently and sat down on the guest bed and Thor sank down next to him, head resting in his hands.

“Tony time is running out” complained the blond one.

“Maybe you should just sleep with two people to get it over with. You probably have plenty of power already” suggested Tony gently, careful to not further upset the volatile Asgardian.

Thor grunted unhappily.

“Oh woe and horror” he murmured into his big hands.

Right then Rhodey walked into the room.

“Hi Rhodey” said Tony.

“Hi Tony” said Rhodey.

“Hi Rhodey” said Thor.

“Hi Thor” said Rhodey. “What is going on here?”

“Thor needs to find two more people to sleep with or he can’t be king of Asgard and his dad’s gonna pass over to the other side soon” explained Tony, letting his close friend in on just how grave the situation they were in was.

“Oh my!” said Rhodey. “Thor, what are you going to do?”

Thor sighed.

“Accept defeat is not something an Asgardian warrior does lightly, but I fear that it is the only option I have left. Oh, father’s wrath will haunt me from Valhalla, and his spirit will curse me and mine for five generations, yes, for five generations we shall bear the punishment of father’s wrath for my betrayal.”

Thor kept talking but at some point both Tony and Rhodey zoned out.

~

Thor was back in Asgard. He had made a decision. He knocked on Sif’s door.

“Hello” said Sif she opened the door and saw that it was Thor.

“Hello Sif I have come to you in desperation” siad Thor.

“What is wrong old friend?”

“I still need to have sex with two people but it is hard for me to find one so I was wondering if you wanted to have sex with me. I will wear a condom if necessary.”

“Of course I will have sex with you it’s okay I’m on the pill” said Sif.

“Okay thank you can I come in?”

“Come in.”

Thor stepped inside Sif’s house he had been there many times. He took up his phone and took a picture of himself in Sif’s house and posted it on his instagram with the caption “Guess who’s gettin’ lucky tonite ;);)” and hashtagged it #stallion #hunk #muscles #sexyman #beardsofinstagram and #imatsifsplacelol. Within two minutes he had gotten 521 likes and twelve comments.

Sif appeared in the doorway she was carrying two cups of rhubarb tea and a plate with some scones.

“Let’s sit down and talk first it feels so impersonal otherwise.”

“Okay.”

“So” said Sif who was eating a scone. “You are getting ready to take over the throne.”

“I am, yes.”

“I have always believed you would make a good king” said Sif.

“Thank you Sif.”

“Who are you going to marry and make your queen?”

Thor blinked.

“Mom is going to be my queen of course.”

“You’re going to marry your own mother?” Sif asked in disbelief.

“No but she is going to keep being queen because she is my mom” said Thor. “Why are you asking me?”

“No reason” said Sif.

Thor finished his rhubarb tea. It was very gross.

“Well” said Sif coldly. “Let’s get this over with then, shall we?”

The two warriors entered the woman’s bedroom where they undressed. Neither were shy or ashamed of their body and soon they wrestled nakedly on the bed. Before he was quite sure what was happening, Thor’s half erect penis had slid inside’s Sif’s curly nest and he was pumping in and out excitedly, his balls slapping against the female warrior everything the whole shaft was inside her flesh oyster. In and out, in and out, in and out. That’s how his dick went and Sif was wet and horny and moaned and seemed to enjoy herself and soon she orgasmed. The walls of her vaggie cramped around Thor’s cock and pressed it like a mangle.

The sensations overwhelmed the exhausted warrior and he soon let loose his load inside his ladyfriend’s pocket. Sif pushed him off and glared rudely at him.

“WELL HAVE FUN WITH YOUR MOM I GUESS” said Sif and stormed off.

Thor was confused and also naked.


	14. Chapter 14

Thor was confounded by Sif’s bizarre and irrational behavior last night. He sat upon his bed in the loneliness of his bedroom dwelling sadly over the woman warrior’s angry yelling, but he could not quite manage to wrap his head around what was wrong with her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Enter!” baked Thor. In stepped his menopausal mother, Frigga, her eyes shining with tears.

“Mother what is wrong???” inquired Thor.

“It is your father” sobbed the queen sadly. “He does not have much time left.

“Well now mother” said Thor in a comforting tone and got up to lay an arm around the weeping woman’s shoulders. “That’s not exactly news, now is it?”

“No” sobbed Frigga anguishedly. “You don’t understand!” Her body quivered. “Your father is about to pass away right as we speak! His soul is preparing to depart from his body and journey to Valhalla! Odin is about to die Thor and you haven’t fulfilled your mission! ALL IS LOST!!!!”

The royal woman broke down into ugly sobs as she wept openly inside her son’s bedroom. Thor gasped, working his hardest to fully comprehend the situation. If father was dying now… no… he couldn’t.

“Mother I have something I need to do” said Thor and left the weeping woman as he rushed out of the room towards his father’s chambers. He slammed the door open and the weakened old man jumped nervously where he was lying in the bed under a pair of thick blankets. Loki was sitting next to him reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of tea.

“Father I made it!” panted Thor, out of breath from his quick run. “I was not too late!”

“Thor my son” groaned the old king in a weak voice, his one eye spinning around wildly in its socket as he turned his head to look at his secondborn son. “You came to me before it was too late.”

“Father I am sorry!!!” wept Thor. Behind him Frigga had showed up and she laid a gentle hand on her son’s firm and muscular back and patted it awkwardly.

“There there” she said.

“Why for are you sorry, my beloved boy?” coughed Odin weakly, life leaving him as he spoke.

“I have failed you! I have failed our realm! Oh woe...” bemoaned Thor in pure anguish. He had doomed them all, now he would never be able to rule!

“Thor...” whispered Odin and all of a sudden his spinning eye seemed to regain focus, and it locked itself at his blonde boy’s ragged face. “Come closer, my son.” He made a come hither movement with his fingers. Even in his dying state, it looked mildly seductive. Thor approached. He leaned down to hear what his father had to say.

“Thor you are an idiot you have failed me and now I am going to die” said Odin sternly.

“I am sorry!” whined Thor sadly. He hadn’t meant to!

“There is only one thing to do I suppose” said Odin reluctantly, a trace of unhappiness haunting the dying man’s voice. “Everyone else out of the room, this is a private matter!” he barked all of a sudden, and Loki laid down the newspaper and left with his mother. Now they were alone. Odin pulled off the blankets and unbuttoned his pants.

“I’m afraid there’s no time for lube” sighed the bearded one eyed man. One of his ravens cawed in agreement.

“You shoo too” said Odin sternly. The raven flew away. They were alone now.

“What would you have me do, father?” asked Thor.

“Just sit on my dick and get it over with already” said Odin and laid back on bed, his spear pointing towards the sky. Thor gulped. He didn’t want to do this but he felt that he had no choice. He needed the power of ten people, and there wasn’t anyone else available.

Sadly and slowly, Thor sank down on the All Father’s dick. It didn’t particularly hurt, but Thor’s ass was used to intruders by now, although it did sting a little, and he wished he’d had lube. He rode the old man’s dick as fast as he could, wanting it to be over. Odin panted and his flushed face made him look almost insane, his dying eye finding it harder and harder to focus on his son.

At last, Odin All Father came, and as his carrot released its sauce inside his oldest son, his heart stopped and his soul bid goodbye to this realm. Odin was dead. He had died from a massive heart attack while having sex with his son.

Thor unstraddled his father’s corpse and got dressed again. He awkwardly tucked the man’s now flaccid penis inside his pants again, not wanting anyone to know what had happened.

And so he opened the door to call for Frigga and Loki and announce to them what had happened.

The king is dead. Long live the king.


	15. Chapter 15

The day had come. Thor was to be crowned king of Asgard. His father’s passing had left the realm in a grip of shock, and to Thor’s chagrin, the realm had turned to its Queen for guidance and leadership in this trying time. Not him. Not Thor Odinson, their new ruler. At first he had considered banishing or perpahs even killing Frigga, but those had been but fleeting thoughts. He had reminded himself that his mother was going through a lot right now, what with the menopause and all, and decided to forgive her.

It was a good thing that he had. The old queen had been his greatest source of support, while his own dear brother had disappeared, and Sif had gone mysteriously missing the day after. Some ill willed rumors said that they were both planning to overthrow him, but Thor merely huffed and puffed at such baseless accusations. Sif was his dear friend and Loki was his brother he knew there was no chance that either of them would have such horrid plans.

Meanwhile Hela had returned to Asgard and set up a shop. It was going great and last time they had talked, Hela had told Thor of her secrets plans of expanding her shop into selling not just clothes but ice cream. Thor has assured her that it was a great plan and he would support her in a monetary way if she needed it. Thor had always liked ice cream.

Laufey kept sending letters reminding Thor that he was to have custody over Loki during the holidays, and Thor had yet to reply as he wasn’t quite sure how to tell the Jotun King that his son had gone missing. But oh well, one thing at a time, he had thought.

And now he was standing there in front of his people, ready at last to be their king. Heimdall walked over and he had tears in his eyes and he set a crown upon the former prince’s head and patted him on the shoulder.

“Congratulations you’re king now” said Heimdall and all the people applauded.

Thor was king now.


End file.
